Finn´s Adventures in Wonderland
by Lady Carol
Summary: Uma versão, meio ridícula de Alice no país das Maravilhas, please review


**FINN'S ADVENTURES IN WONDERLAND**

**Author: Lady Carol**

**Inspirado no livro do Lewis e no desenho da Disney**

**CHAPTER I**

**Down the Rabbit-Hole**

**Finn estava começando a ficar muito cansada de ficar sentada com sua irmã Verônica em um banco no pé da casa da árvore, sem nada para fazer. A irmã mais velha de Finn estava lendo em voz alta. Ela lia uma história aborrecida, a história do Rei William ou alguma coisa parecida, mas no livro não havia gravuras. "Pô pra que que serve um livro" pensou Finn "sem figura? Sô bem mais os meu gibi.". Então, para se distrair, Finn começou a atirar com sua balestra e a brincar com seu amigo Dino o raptor. Sua irmã parou de ler, olhou para ela com um ar severo e disse: **

**Você poderia fazer a gentileza de prestar atenção em sua lição de história?**

**Finn tentou, mas ela não conseguia prestar atenção no que sua irmã lia. Aí ela disse para si mesma:**

**No meu mundo os livros só iam te figura!**

**Era uma idéia realmente maravilhosa! Um mundo só para ela.**

**Ia se tudo muito loco, igual ao Mundo Perdido! – falou ela. Dino balançava a cabeça concordando.**

**Finn se deitou no banco e pensou sobre isso um pouco mais. A voz de Verônica a estava deixando sonolenta.**

**Tu ia se uma pessoa, Dino. E os outros animais também! – continuou Finn.**

**De repente um Coelho Branco com olhos rosas, passou correndo perto dela.**

**Oh! Pelo meus pêlos e bigodes! – gritou o Coelho Branco Summerlee olhando para seu relógio de bolso – Eu estou atrasado! Eu estou atrasado! Eu estou atrasado!**

**Isso é muito sinistro! O que faz um coelho fica atrasado? – imaginou Finn – Ei cara! – ela o chamou.**

**Não tenho tempo para saudações! Adeus! – respondeu o Coelho Branco Summerlee.**

**Deve sê uma coisa muito importante. Uma festa... ou sei lá! – decidiu Finn.**

**Ela seguiu o Coelho Branco Summerlee até um buraco no tronco de uma grande árvore, e espiou dentro.**

**Que lugar sinistro pra uma festa. Tu sabe Dino, a gente não devia ta fazendo isso! – falava Finn enquanto se apertava para entrar dentro do buraco. – E a gente não foi convidado, e eu sempre me meto em rolo quando eu enfio o nariz onde não so chamada... **

**Dino mal pôde ouvir as últimas palavras porque Finn foi desaparecendo de suas vistas para dentro do buraco da árvore.**

**Tchau, Dino! - ela falou. Ainda bem que Finn era magrela, impedindo que ela caísse muito depressa. Enquanto caía pelo buraco, teve tempo de observar uma porção de coisas esquisitas nas paredes: lâmpadas e espelhos de cabeça para baixo e...**

**Aiiii que porcaria! – disse Finn quando sua bunda bateu no chão.**

**Finn olhou à sua volta. O Coelho Branco Summerlee estava quase no fim de um longo corredor.**

**Ei espera! – Finn gritou. Mas ele nem olhou para trás, então Finn resolveu segui-lo.**

**No final do corredor havia uma porta. Ela a abriu, mas não antes de armar sua balestra, e encontrou outra porta menor. Entrou e abriu outra ainda menor, (Finn estava ficando de saco cheio) e mais outra tão pequena que ela não poderia passar. **

**Por que você não tenta a garrafa em cima da mesa? – sugeriu a maçaneta da portinha. Primeiro Finn ficou meio cabreira e pensou em atirar na maçaneta com sua balestra, mas viu que a maçaneta tinha cara de gente boa e resolveu fazer o que ela sugeriu.**

**No rótulo da garrafa lia-se "Beba-me", e foi o que Finn fez. O líquido tinha gosto de torta de maçã e de perú assado, coisas que Finn não via a muito tempo.**

**Cruz Credo! – Finn gritou quando viu que ela tinha diminuído e ficado menor que a garrafa.**

**Mas pelo menos agora ela tinha o tamanho exato para passar pela portinha.**

**Ah! Esqueci de dizer que eu estou trancada! – falou a maçaneta.**

**Maçaneta burra - fim gritava enquanto chutava a porta – burra, mas que droga!**

**A chave estava em cima da mesa, muito longe para Finn alcançar já que tinha diminuído de tamanho.**

**O que é que eu vo faze agora? – ela perguntou.**

**Tente a caixa – sugeriu a maçaneta.**

**Se tive me enrolando eu boto fogo em você.**

**Ela não tinha visto a caixa antes. A caixa continha um biscoito com um rótulo que dizia: "Me coma".**

**Tá bom! – disse Finn começando a comer o biscoito. No mesmo instante, ela começou a crescer... crescer... até que sua cabeça bateu no teto.**

**CHAPTER II**

**The Pool of Tears**

**Ao se ver tão grande, Finn deu uma de mulherzinha, e começou a chorar e parecia que não podia parar. O chão começou a ficar inundado com as lágrimas de Finn. **

**A garrafa! – gritou a maçaneta. Finn agarrou a garrafa e tomou um gole. **

**Logo depois Finn ficou pequena de novo, e aí ela caiu dentro da garrafa e flutuou dentro dela no rio que suas lágrimas formaram.**

**Caramba, eu não devia te chorado tanto! – ela falou.**

**Havia uma porção de criaturas estranhas no rio. Parecia que estava havendo uma competição. Finn pediu ajuda a Dodô, que ia passando, mas ele estava muito ocupado fazendo suas anotações.**

**Sujeitinho metido.**

**Mais tarde Finn viu de novo o Coelho Branco Summerlee, e o seguiu pela beira do rio e depois dentro da mata. Mas ao invés do Coelho Branco Summerlee, ela encontrou dois caras muito esquisitos, chamados Ned Bum e Ned Bam. Eles lhe contaram uma longa e triste história sobre uma garota chamada Gladys, um jornalista e uma guerra. Finn saiu de mansinho antes que eles resolvessem lhe contar mais uma.**

**Que gente mais conversinha. – disse Finn enquanto caminhava.**

**CHAPTER III**

**The Rabbit's house**

**Caminhando pelos arredores, Finn chegou a uma pequena e simpática casa. Assim que ela disse:**

**Eu queria sabe quem mora aqui... – O Coelho Branco Summerlee apareceu.**

**Mary Ann! O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou o Coelho Branco Summerlee para Finn – Faça alguma coisa! Não fique parada aí em pé! Vá procurar minhas luvas!**

**Folgado! Assim o Dino vai acaba mandando em mim! – disse Finn.**

**Ao mesmo tempo, ela entrou na casa e começou a procurar.**

**Hum... Se eu fosse um coelho, onde guardaria minhas luvas! – falou ela pensando alto.**

**Ela viu uma caixa e outro biscoito com o rótulo "Me coma", e então ela o comeu.**

**Ai que anta! De novo... – gritou Finn enquanto sua cabeça batia no teto.**

**O Coelho Branco Summerlee veio correndo – Mary Ann! O que está acontecendo? – ele disse. Mas quando viu o pé gigante de Finn vindo em sua direção, ele saiu correndo gritando: **

**Socorro! Ajudem! Um monstro!**

**Mas agora Finn tinha crescido tanto que seus braços e pernas saíam pelas portas e janelas. Ela estava presa dentro da casa! **

**O Coelho Branco voltou com Dodô a reboque – Faça alguma coisa! – disse o coelho.**

**Dodô pensou por um minuto e depois teve uma idéia!**

**Vamos queimar a casa! – ele falou.**

**O quê? – disse o Coelho Branco pensando em sua linda mobília.**

**Oh, tá doido? – gritou Finn – Não to gostando nenhum pouco disso!**

**Foi então que ela viu a horta do coelho e pensou: **

**Quem sabe se eu come alguma coisa...**

**Ela procurou por uma cenoura, mas o Coelho Branco Summerlee se meteu no caminho e acabou balançando- se entre os dedos de Finn, segurando a cenoura.**

**Sai fora, eu tenho que come alguma coisa. – disse Finn**

**Não a mim, sua canibal! – gritou o coelho enquanto Finn levava a cenoura à boca.**

**Ela comeu o primeiro pedaço e começou logo a diminuir. Mas quando ficou pequena de novo, o Coelho Branco Summerlee se lembrou de seu compromisso e desapareceu no meio da mata.**

**Coelho maluco! Espera! – gritou Finn.**

**Desta vez Finn tinha ficado tão pequena que não conseguiu seguir o Coelho Branco Summerlee. Ela estava tão baixinha que as flores estavam bem acima de sua cabeça. Então, ela viu uma borboleta que passou voando, e depois outra. Mas havia alguma coisa estranha nelas.**

**Que borboleta engraçada! – exclamou Finn.**

**Você quer dizer fatias de pão com manteiga voadoras! – uma voz corrigiu.**

**A voz parecia ter vindo de uma rosa.**

**Tô ficando doida! Flor não pode fala! – disse Finn. **

**É claro que podemos... – a rosa respondeu.**

**... se tiver alguém com quem valha a pena falar – explicou um lírio.**

**Mas quando as flores perceberam que Finn não era uma flor, pediram que ela fosse embora.**

**Nós não queremos nenhum matinho em nosso jardim! – disseram os amores perfeitos.**

**Finn continuou seu caminho, pensando que as flores deveriam aprender um pouco de boas maneiras.**

**Depois eu é que so a mau educada.**

**CHAPTER IV**

**Advice from a Caterpillar**

**Do outro lado do jardim das flores, Finn notou algumas nuvens no formato de letras. Na verdade, elas eram feitas de fumaça, e estavam sendo sopradas por uma grande lagarta verde chamada Tribuno, que estava deitada num cogumelo.**

**Quem é você? – perguntou Tribuno numa voz muito vagarosa.**

**Tá ligado maluco, que eu já nem sei mais! Eu já mudei tanto desde de manhã como tu ta vendo... – disse Finn.**

**Eu não vejo nada. Explique-se melhor! – disse Tribuno. Mas logo depois ele acabou se desinteressando pela explicação de Finn. Interrompendo, pediu para Finn recitar um poema.**

**Com que destreza o crocodilo espadana sua brilhante cauda... – ele ensinou.**

**Pouco depois, Tribuno desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça e se transformou numa Borboleta. Finn decidiu que era hora de partir. Mas a Borboleta a chamou de volta.**

**Um lado a fará crescer! – ela falou.**

**Um lado de quê? – perguntou Finn**

**E o outro lado a fará diminuir. – ela continuou.**

**O outro lado de quê? – perguntou Finn outra vez.**

**Do cogumelo, é claro! – disse a Borboleta Tribuno voando para longe.**

**Acho que ele tava chapado.**

**Finn partiu o cogumelo ao meio com cuidado, e os examinou. Eles pareciam iguais. Qual era qual?**

**Ela mordeu um pedaço de um deles e, imediatamente cresceu tanto que até sua cabeça estava acima da mais alta das árvores.**

**Queria ta perto da casa da árvore pra assusta todo mundo.**

**Socorro! Uma serpente! – um passarinho gritou.**

**Eu não sô uma serpente. Sô apenas uma garota normal! – disse Finn.**

**Normal, ora essa! – respondeu o passarinho.**

**Ele ainda estava reclamando quando Finn comeu um pedaço da outra metade do cogumelo. Em segundos ela estava pequena de novo. Muito pequena, na verdade. Ela examinou os dois pedaços outras vez.**

**Eu já to ficando nervosa com isso. – disse Finn. Cuidadosamente, ela lambeu um dos pedaços até que ficou do tamanho que queria. Depois ela guardou as duas partes do cogumelo em seu bolso para uma emergência.**

**CHAPTER V**

**The Cheshire Cat**

**Vamos ver... Onde eu estou? – perguntou Finn para si mesma. Os sinais do caminho não ajudavam muito. Eles apontavam para todos os lugares.**

**Então, ela ouviu alguém cantando, e viu um par de olhos e uns dentes brilhando acima de sua cabeça. Devagarinho, o resto do corpo apareceu como que num passe de mágica!**

**Ora! Você é um gato!**

**Gato Risonho Roxton! – respondeu o gato antes que desaparecesse outra vez. Tudo que ficou dele foi seu sorriso malicioso. Finn achou tudo tão maluco que ela mal pode perguntar em que direção deveria ir.**

**Isso depende para onde você quer ir! – disse o Gato Risonho Roxton.**

**Na verdade isso não importa. – respondeu Finn.**

**Então, também não importa o caminho que você escolher. – disse o Gato Risonho Roxton.**

**Todavia, se está procurando pelo Coelho Branco Summerlee, você deve perguntar pelo Chapeleiro Louco.**

**Portanto, Finn resolveu seguir o sinal que dizia: "Chapeleiro Louco".**

**CHAPTER VI**

**A Mad Tea-Party**

**O Chapeleiro Louco Challenger e sua amiga a Lebre Maluca estavam no meio de uma festa de desaniversário, quando Finn chegou. A mesa estava cheia de lugares vazios, mas quando Finn tentou se sentar, a Lebre Maluca gritou:**

**Não tem lugar! – e depois lhe disse que era muito feio entrar numa festa sem ser convidada.**

**Finn começou a se desculpar bem depressa:**

**Oh! Me desculpa ta dez, mas é que eu achei tão legal vocês cantando ...- ela começou a falar.**

**Ao ouvir isso, o Chapeleiro Challenger e a Lebre que nunca tinham recebido cumprimentos por seu canto, mudaram de atitude. Imediatamente, a convidaram para participar da festa. E como Finn não sabia o que era uma festa de desaniversário, o Chapeleiro Louco Challenger lhe explicou:**

**Só há um dia no ano em que você comemora seu aniversário - ele explicou. – Portanto, os outros 364 dias do ano são desaniversários!**

**Legal, então hoje é meu desaniversário também! – disse Finn.**

**Finn recebeu deles o seu bolo de desaniversário com uma vela para soprar. Depois, Dom Besouro Arthur que morava numa garrafa de Vodka recitou um poema para ela: **

**Água mole, pedra dura**

**Tanto bate, até que fura**

**Foi então que Finn notou que nunca conseguia pegar o copo de Wisky que eles tinham lhe oferecido. O Chapeleiro Challenger e a Lebre estavam muito ocupados com suas charadas e trocando de cadeiras a cada minuto. Aí chegou o Coelho Branco Summerlee. Mas ao invés de lhe oferecerem uma fatia de bolo, o Chapeleiro Challenger e a Lebre pegaram seu relógio, colocaram sal e tequila dentro dele, e depois o arremessaram na parede.**

**Essa é a festa mais estúpida que eu já vi em toda a minha vida! – Finn falou indo embora. – Eu já vi bobagens demais! Vo direto para casa da árvore! – decidiu Finn.**

**O único problema era que ela não conseguia encontrar o caminho de volta para casa da árvore. Quanto mais ela tentava, mais perdida ficava. Finalmente, ela decidiu se sentar e esperar que alguém a encontrasse.**

**Não demorou muito e o Gato Risonho Roxton apareceu. Ele não ficou nem um pouco surpreso ao saber que ela não conseguia achar o rumo certo.**

**Isto é porque você não tem um caminho. Todas as direções obedeceram às leis da Rainha! – ele explicou.**

**Finn deveria simplesmente conhecer a Rainha, ele falou. Aí ele abriu uma porta numa árvore muito grande. Atravessando a porta, ela se encontrou num jardim que era um labirinto. Ela ouviu vozes cantando e decidiu seguir o som que ouvia.**

**CHAPTER VII**

**The Queen of Hearts**

**O canto vinha de três cartas de baralho da Tribo de Zanga que cantavam felizes enquanto espalhavam tinta vermelha nas rosas brancas.**

**Por que vocês estão pintando as rosas de vermelho? - perguntou Finn.**

**As cartas de Zanga explicaram que eles plantaram rosas brancas sem saber, e que a Rainha queria rosas vermelhas. Então eles estavam pintando as rosas de vermelho para não serem punidos.**

**Que horror! – disse Finn.**

**Finn estava ajudando as cartas com a pintura das rosas, quando ouviu o som de trombetas.**

**A Rainha! – gritaram as cartas. E, rapidamente, esconderam a escada e os pincéis.**

**Nesse instante, Finn viu uma fila de cartas marchando, se aproximando, comandadas por ninguém mais que o Coelho Branco Summerlee.**

**Sua Majestade Real, a Rainha de Copas Marguerite! – anunciou o Coelho Branco Summerlee. E depois, em voz mais baixa, ele completou: - E o Rei.**

**A Rainha Marguerite veio inspecionar seus jardins e só levou um segundo para perceber que havia alguma coisa estranha com as rosas. Ela encostou o dedo numa delas e gritou: **

**Quem foi que pintou minhas rosas de vermelho? Alguém vai perder a cabeça!**

**As cartas que eram culpadas foram cercadas imediatamente pelas cartas soldados da Rainha Marguerite e conduzidas para o castigo.**

**Foi então que a Rainha Marguerite prestou atenção em Finn.**

**Assim que ela percebeu que Finn era ainda muito menina, começou a lhe dar uma porção de conselhos para ela crescer bem educada.**

**Fale direito e não estale os dedos. Curve-se e abra bem a boca dizendo sempre: Sim! Oh, Majestade!**

**Sim! Oh, Majestade! – repetiu Finn.**

**E de preferencia, dê jóias a sua Rainha. – completou a Rainha de Copas Marguerite.**

**Logo depois, Finn tentou perguntar à Rainha Marguerite qual era o caminho para voltar à sua casa.**

**Eu farei as perguntas! – disse a Rainha Marguerite interrompendo-a - Você joga criquet?**

**Finn respondeu que sim, e então a Rainha Marguerite ordenou que jogasse com ela.**

**Mas era o mais estranho jogo de criquet que ela já havia jogado! Os botões eram flamingos, a bola era um ouriço e os arcos eram as cartas de baralho.**

**Mas o pior de tudo era que o jogo era todo uma fraude. As cartas de baralho corriam e formavam os arcos onde quer que fosse necessário, a fim de que a Rainha Marguerite sempre ganhasse suas jogadas. Enquanto isso, o bastão flamingo de Finn se pendurava mole como uma peça de Miojo cozido.**

**Finn estava perdendo feio, até que apareceu o Gato Risonho Roxton de novo. Ele pensou que seria divertido fazer a Rainha Marguerite ficar realmente zangada. Aí ele lhe deu um empurrão e fez a Rainha Marguerite cair de pernas para o ar.**

**A Rainha Marguerite não viu quem fez aquilo mas gritou furiosa: **

**A cabeça de alguém vai rolar por isso!**

**Depois, olhando para Finn disse: **

**A sua!**

**Felizmente, o Rei tinha gostado de Finn e perguntou à sua esposa:**

**Não podemos fazer um julgamento?... Só unzinho?...**

**Muito bem! Que seja! – disse a Rainha Marguerite.**

**Os membros do júri ouviam atenciosamente as acusações contra Finn, que eram lidas pelo Coelho Branco Summerlee. Ela era acusada de Ter enganado a Rainha Marguerite no jogo de criquet, e depois, de tê-la feito perder a calma.**

**A Rainha Marguerite, que era também o juiz, queria dar a sentença imediatamente, mas o Rei a convenceu que deveriam ouvir algumas testemunhas. Então foram chamados a Lebre Maluca, o Dom Besouro Arthur e o Chapeleiro Louco Challenger. Eles fizeram tamanha confusão que as coisas ficaram piores para Fin.**

**Cortem a cabeça dela! – gritava a Rainha.**

**Foi então que Finn se lembrou dos cogumelos, e comeu bem depressa os dois pedaços.**

**Eu não tenho medo de você! – gritava Finn enquanto crescia dentro da sala da corte. – Vocês não passam de um monte de cartas de baralho encardidas!**

**E você, Oh! Majestade!... continuava Finn apontando o dedo para a Rainha Marguerite. – Você não passa de uma mulher muito bonita..... – Finn pensou um pouco para achar um xingamento - ... metida a besta, malcriada e tirana! É isso aí...**

**Mas, nesse instante, o outro pedaço do cogumelo estava fazendo efeito e Finn começou a diminuir.**

**Finn falou as últimas palavras um pouco nervosa, quando percebeu o quanto havia diminuído de tamanho.**

**O que você estava dizendo, meu bem? – a Rainha Marguerite falou. Aí ela se inclinou sobre Finn com um olhar malvado. Sua boca estava tão grande que parecia uma caverna. E, por alguma razão, o Gato Risonho Roxton estava sentado em cima de sua coroa. Finn cobriu o rosto com as mãos sacudindo a cabeça.**

**Ela disse simplesmente que você era uma mulher muito bonita, metida a besta, malcriada e tirana! – ela ouviu o Gato Risonho Roxton repetir.**

**Oh! Obriga.... Cortem sua cabeça! – A Rainha Marguerite gritava.**

**Nesse momento as cartas começaram a vir para cima de Finn.**

**Finn fugiu pelo jardim de labirinto com as cartas a seguindo numa longa fila.**

**Cortem a sua cabeça! – ela podia ouvir a Rainha Marguerite gritando.**

**Espere um momento! Você não pode deixar a festa sem tomar um copo de Whisky! – gritava o Chapeleiro Louco Challenger.**

**Mas eu não posso parar agora! – Finn gritou olhando para o lado.**

**Nós insistimos! – falou o Chapeleiro Louco Challenger.**

**Finn deu uma olhada para trás. Todos estavam atrás dela: O Rei, a Rainha Marguerite, Ned Bam e Ned Bum, até o jornalista e a garota da história....**

**Eu preciso sair! – Finn gritava enquanto virava a maçaneta da portinha.**

**Mas você já está lá fora! – respondeu a maçaneta. – Veja você mesma!**

**Finn, acorde! – ela ouviu uma voz chamando. Era sua irmã Verônica. Finn se voltou impacientemente, e abraçou seu raptor Dino bem apertado.**

**Finn! Quer fazer o favor de prestar atenção e repetir sua lição? – sua irmã falou.**

**O quê? – respondeu Finn ficando em pé. – Com que destreza o crocodilo não espadana a cauda.... – ela repetiu.**

**Finn! De que você está falando? – sua irmã perguntou.**

**Finn tentou explicar: - A Lagarta Tribuno disse...**

**Lagarta Tribuno? Mas que sonhadora!... – falou sua irmã. – Bem, vamos subir! É hora do café.**

**Finn chamou Dino e acompanhou sua irmã, sentindo-se muito feliz ao estar de volta ao lugar que ela conhecia, junto de seu Raptor e sabendo com certeza qual era o caminho para sua casa.**

**THE END**


End file.
